Finally
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Ein Pub zur Weihnachtszeit und zwei Kerle, die die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können... Warning: Slash, Lime, HxD


So, das ist meine erste Weihnachtsstory in diesem Jahr. Sie liegt schon eine Weile auf Lager, aber wie kann man eine solche Story auch im Hochsommer veröffentlichen? ;) Nun denn, hoffe, ihr mögt sie und für alle, die ich bei der nächsten Story nicht lese: Merry Christmas! °umärmel°

**Danke** an mein Beta Katja. °smile°

Zur Story:

1/1

Warning: Slash, Lime

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio

Man sieht sich. :)

Himmlische Grüße, LeakyC

oOoOo

oOoOo

**Finally...**

Für Romantiker wie mich ist die Winkelgasse zur Weihnachtszeit ein Traum. Lichterketten, Kerzen und Laternen in all den geschmückten Schaufenstern, die zum Kaufen von Geschenken einladen.

Für Weihnachtsmuffel wie Draco Malfoy allerdings, war das alles ein Graus und in seinem dunklen Parka, dessen Kragen ihm bis zu den Wangenknochen reichte, wirkte er vor dieser Kulisse wie eine Parodie aus einem Hitchcock-Film, als er nun in Richtung _Tropfenden Kessel_ stapfte, in der Hoffnung, dort nachts um kurz vor Zwölf noch ein Zimmer zu bekommen.

Ich kenne Draco nun mal, seit wir eingeschult wurden, und ich muss heute gestehen, dass er sich wahnsinnig verändert hat. Natürlich zu seinem Vorteil. Denn mal ehrlich, arroganter, höhnischer und gemeiner konnte kaum jemand gewesen sein.

Das, was ich für ihn empfand, war wohl immer eine gewisse Hassliebe gewesen. Denn trotz allem hatte er mich häufig fasziniert. Manchmal, wenn es mir schlecht ging, wünschte ich mir, ich könnte mir eine Scheibe von seiner Kälte, seiner Emotionslosigkeit abschneiden, das alles nicht so an mich heranlassen. Aber wir waren nun mal seit je her grundverschieden.

Ich saß an jenem Abend bei Tom im Pub am Tresen und trank Glühwein. Das Interessante daran ist eigentlich nur, dass er im Grunde genommen der Gleiche wie bei den Muggeln ist, man es jedoch geschafft hatte, die purpurfarbene Flüssigkeit tatsächlich zum Glühen zu bringen, und er die Augen eines Menschen nicht nur durch den Alkohol zum Scheinen brachte.

Nach fast zwei Tassen war mir, der so selten etwas Alkoholisches trank, richtig schön warm und überhaupt fühlte ich mich rundum wohl, wie ich da saß, außer mir nur noch zwei alte Zauberer an einem Tisch, die leise wie Luchse Karten miteinander spielten. Ihre Blicke lugten gerade über die Ränder der Karten hinweg, zum Gegenüber, zum Kartenstapel in der Mitte des Tisches und zurück zu den Karten auf der Hand.

Anfangs hatte ich es spannend gefunden, ihnen zuzusehen, aber nachdem Tom mir erzählte, dass die beiden das regelmäßig taten und im Grunde genommen die dicksten Freunde waren, verlor ich schnell meinen Spaß an der Beobachtung und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Die Standuhr in der Ecke hatte gerade Viertel vor Zwölf geschlagen, als sich die Tür des Pubs öffnete.

Tom und ich drehten synchron den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer da so spät noch kam, aber ich denke nicht, dass der Wirt nur ansatzweise so überrascht war wie ich, Draco zu sehen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund erkannte ich ihn sofort. Vielleicht waren es die hellblonden Haare mit dem für ihn so typischen Haarschnitt, so dass ihm Fransen als Pony in die Stirn und an den Seiten über die Ohren hingen.

Wahrscheinlich waren es aber die blitzenden, grauen Augen, die mich sogleich fixierten. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.

Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich ihn schier anstarrte, als dieser teuflisch gutaussehende Kerl auf mich zukam, während er den Kragen seines Mantels herunterklappte und ein naturfarbener Schal darunter zum Vorschein kam.

Schließlich stand er vor mir. "Potter", begrüßte er mich in der gleichen herablassenden Tonlage wie immer. Das war aber auch die einzige Macke, die er sich aus unserer Jugend hatte behalten dürfen. Die Anderen hatten seine Kollegen und ich ihm mit der Zeit ausgetrieben.

"Draco." Ich lächelte und reichte ihm eine Hand. Seine war eiskalt. "Setz dich", forderte ich ihn auf und er kam der Einladung sogleich nach.

Ich folgte ihm mit den Augen, während er seinen Parka ablegte, der mir für diese Jahreszeit viel zu dünn erschien, der ihm allerdings fantastisch stand. Der dunkle Anzug darunter ließ ihn nicht weniger elegant und edel wirken.

Draco hatte meinen Blick natürlich bemerkt und grinste mich so breit an, dass ich verlegen wegsah.

"Was trinkst du denn da?", wollte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung meines Bechers wissen.

"Glühwein."

"Was?"

"Neues Muggelgetränk. Ich mag's. Schmeckt eben wie heißer Wein mit ein paar Wintergewürzen."

Skeptisch hob Draco eine Augenbraue, bestellte bei Tom allerdings ebenfalls einen Becher.

"Konnte ich übrigens noch ein Zimmer für heute Nacht haben?", fragte er.

Der Wirt nickte und verschwand, nachdem er Draco sein Getränk hingestellt hatte, um die Ecke, um den Papierkram zu erledigen.

Kaum war er außer Sichtweite, beugte sich Draco zu mir. "Gefällt dir der Anzug?", flüsterte er. "Beim Friseur war ich auch."

Ich spürte wie sich eine Hand auf meinen Rücken legte, am hinteren Hosenbund unter meinen Pullover krabbelte.

"Arrogantes Mistvieh", grinste ich, ebenfalls sehr leise sprechend, zurück, und fühlte, wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde.

Gerade, als Dracos Hand unter mein T-Shirt wollte, um seine kalten Finger über meine Haut gleiten zu lassen, kam Tom zurück und Draco schaffte schnell ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns.

Verstohlen grinsten wir uns an.

Das war eben unser besonderes Verhältnis. Eigentlich war es ein offenes Geheimnis und sogar wir beide wussten voneinander, dass wir - das war nicht zu leugnen - furchtbar wild aufeinander waren, aus verschiedenen Gründen aber immer die Finger - mal abgesehen von Szenen wie der eben - voneinander gelassen hatten.

Dass es mir schwer fiel, konnte ich ebenfalls nicht bestreiten, aber ich hielt es vorerst auch für die gescheitere Lösung. Und dennoch musste ich immer daran denken, wie Hermine einmal gesagt hatte, die Luft zwischen uns würde so knistern, dass sie sich wie eine Störgröße vorkam und uns zu gern allein lassen würde.

Während wir nun schweigend unseren Glühwein schlürften, blickte ich Draco noch einmal von der Seite an. Er war wirklich begehrenswert schön. Und das seit je her. Vielleicht war das ja die Nacht, in der wir endlich nachholen sollten, was wir so viele Monate verpasst hatten...

Ich nahm meinen letzten Schluck und legte Tom ein Pfund Achtzig hin. "Könnte ich meinen Schlüssel haben?", bat ich.

Tom bog erneut um die Ecke.

Draco wandte den Kopf, schaute mich an. Ich sah zurück und hoffte so sehr, er würde mir folgen.

Tom reichte mir den Schlüssel, ich nahm ihn und meine Tasche und machte mich mit einem Nachtgruß auf den Weg ins Bett.

Als ich die Treppe in den ersten Stock erklommen hatte, hörte ich Schritte hinter mir. Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Trotzdem hielt ich erst an Nummer sechs an. Langsam steckte ich den Schlüssel in das Schloss.

Auf einmal spürte ich ihn hinter mir. Sein Körper drückte sich beinahe flüchtig an meinen, als er sich vorbeugte, seine inzwischen warme Hand auf meine legte und gemeinsam mit ihr aufschloss.

Die Tür sprang auf, ich machte drei Schritte in den Raum hinein, Draco kam zwei nach und warf die Tür ins Schloss.

Seine Augen funkelten vor Begehren. "Wenn ich dich heute Nacht nicht haben kann...", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ein wohliges Kribbeln durchfuhr mich, ließ meine Hände ein wenig zittern, als ich den Abstand zwischen uns überbrückte, ihm sein Sakko von den Schultern streifte und die untersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete, einen Hand hineingleiten ließ und seinen warmen, weichen und muskulösen Bauch streichelte.

Seitlich blickte ich ihn an. "Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt, so sexy zu sein?" Diese Tonlage war für gewöhnlich auch nicht meine, aber sie passte perfekt in unser Spiel.

Draco blickte mir in die Augen, hob eine Hand und legte sie an meine Wange. "Küss mich, Potter, oder du wirst es bereuen."

Das konnte ich mir nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Ebenso dominant, wie er mit mir gesprochen hatte, eroberte ich nun Dracos Lippen und danach Stück für Stück seinen Körper.

oOo

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und Draco so friedlich neben mir liegen sah, konnte ich es noch immer nicht glauben. Sanft strich ich mit einem Finger über seine Wirbelsäule, den ganzen nackten, vollendeten Körper hinab, und mir war klar, dass ich so wie noch zwölf Stunden zuvor nicht länger leben wollte. Und wenn ich an die letzte Nacht dachte, durfte ich schmunzelnd feststellen, dass es Draco genauso ging. Die Flamme war entfacht.

**Ende**

oOoOo


End file.
